stolen moments no more
by achelefanatic
Summary: Rachel is married... having affair with Quinn... sad...angst...happy ending that will make you wanna fall in love... very rough draft...I just wanna be happy...
1. Chapter 1

if you read this and it made you sad...

s/9167522/1/Stolen-Moments

here will be a happy ending...

1 month passed...after her last meeting with Rachel...

The phone rings...

She answered hesitantly knowing who it was...

Hello?

Hi Quinn..I miss You.

Can you meet meet me in a bit... I am dropping Natalie to dance practice in at one...

She will be there for three hours...

(Hmm ... she miss me? No Quinn she just needs a booty call ... if she really missed you she would have called or texted...-i was having an inner monologue with myself...

Hello? You still there?

"It is not enough"... I whispered..

What? ( I guess she didn't hear it)

I mean, I can't, I have a meeting with an agent...

: Oh, all right then... I hope everything goes well... I will talk to you soon...

Me: BYE...

I lied...

I just finished my meeting with the agent and I was just booked for a photo shoot for a swimwear collection...

If I haven't kept my figure I would have said no...

But I was confident enough to say yes on the spot. and the shooting will start in a 3 weeks...

I found a new thing to help me cope with her absence...

I would go jog around central park and sit on a bench to watch people...

Wishing I had a life of my own...

Two weeks passed without a word from Rachel...

I should stop procrastinating and pick up the phone...

When I did she sounded busy...

I could hear the clanging of the dishes...

Water running and some people talking...

Hello... Rachel,...

Hi, ...

How are you?

I'm fine...I am good,

I actually needed to talk to you can you come over tonight...

(In our meetings or rendezvous...

She was usually the one to decide when and where, because of her situation and I just usually comply...)

I umm... We're actually having dinner with my in laws right now and I don't think I could make it...

At least she sounded regretful, that eased my pain a bit...

That's alright...

I think its best if we talked like this...

Can you spare me five minutes...it is kind of important...

Okay...

She moved around the kitchen and finally settled in the bathroom...

"What is wrong sweetie"?

I know I have been busy this past weeks ...

But Marcus is going on a business trip this weekend...

Natalie is sleeping over a friend...

I could make it up to you...

(She can't live like this...

Stolen moments that are becoming rare and rare...

Web of lies she is getting tangled to...)

"No, it's not enough..."

The other line went silent...

"...whaaat... do you mean..."

"Rachel, I can't do this anymore we can't do this anymore...

You said before that Marcus never stopped me from fucking you...

It is now...

I know you have feelings for me but you love him...

And you are married...

And Natalie..."

I tried to compose myself, I needed to finish this once and for all...

"But ... We agreed...I can't leave him"...

"I know...

That is why I am ending this..."

"Wait let's talk about this I am coming over tonight..."

"No Rachel...

There is nothing to talk about...

Your married to someone you love and you have wonderful child...

You already have your perfect family..."

"I am just...nothing..."

'But Quinn... 5 years...

Why now..."

"Its' been five years of sneaking around...sharing stolen moments...

That's all it is stolen moments...

If not now, when?

10 years, 15 years...

we can't do this anymore...

We have to stop...

I will still be your friend and be there for Natalie as well...

But thats all Rachel..."

Quinn...please... Don't do this...

What do you want me to do?

Wait ...

Wait for what Rachel?

Silence...

"I can't... Natalie..."

(My voice became lower)

"I know...

I know...

That is why I am letting you go...

I love you rachel...(i whispered)"

"I lo..."

"You don't have to say anything..."

I cut her off...

And there was a knock on her door...

"Sweetheart...Are you here?

Mom's wants you to teach her your recipe"

"Yes, honey, I will be out in a minute..."

-This is what I am breaking If we stay like this...

I cant do this anymore...

I have to be strong now...

"Quinn, please... Let me come tonight..."

no Rachel, I am actually leaving tonight...

My flight leaves in 4 hours...

I got a small gig, in Paris...

I will be back in two months...

I am still coming to Natalie's graduation...

If you still want me too..."

"Of course... I want you..."

Her voice was trembling a little...

"Hey, hey... No crying...

I haven't even seen you in a month...

You will get over me soon enough..."

I tried to laugh even though my heart was breaking...

"I love you Rachel...

Goodbye..."

Rachel: I am sorry...

Bye..."

I left for Paris leaving everything behind...

Hoping to find a future...

In Paris I was paired with a brunette named Marley...

We had roomed together and most of our shots were together...

They said we complemented each other in photograph...

It was a complement for me... She was gorgeous

I was kinda thinking in real life as well...

We were both from new york...

And both just got a break...

We talked about our past...

And I was not able to control myself and told her about Rachel...

We got closer after that...

But I did't make a move...

I was still thinking of Rachel from time to time...

We were just usually flirting and working...

Both scarred from our previous relationship or non relationship for me...

3 months later...

We got back from Paris...

Still no call from Rachel...

And one afternoon a phone call...

From Natalie...

Quinn...

Hi baby girl...

Mom's having a birthday party this week, she said you might be busy and not be able to come...

I am just checking if you still can go...

Of course I am coming...

I will see you then...

And then there she was again...

Hi...

She said in a shy whisper...

Hey...

That was all I could say...

During the party ...

It was mostly Marcus' friends and spouses...

Some of their relatives and in laws...

And as I entered the open door a small body collapsed into mine...

Natalie...

I gave her a quick hug and handed her my small gift from Paris...

She jumps happily away from me as her mom comes toward me...

She also gave me a tentative hug...

Thank you for coming...

And she whispered to my ear...

I missed you...

( Well she has a nice way of showing me no calls or text ...)

I tried my best to pull down my jealousy and just

Hug her as well...

I was on my way to say goodbye to Rachel and her husband when I received a call...

I stopped on my tracks and answered "hi Marley"...

I smiled hearing her voice so happy...

She invited me to the movies...

And I was glad I would have some company...

"I will see you tonight-bye"

When I got to Rachel, she was giving me a narrowed look...

I disregard her and smiled at Marcus...

"It was nice seeing you again Marcus, take care"

He gave me a hug...

Rachel looks like she wants to stomp her foot or something...

She looked so cute...

STOP I reprimanded myself...

"I will walk you out"...

She grabbed my arm a little tightly than normal...

When we were outside the door...

I kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye...

"I will see you later"...

I turned around and didn't wait for her to respond...

"Who are you seeing tonight?" she asked loudly...

"A friend" I continued walking...

"A friend or a girlfriend?"

I didn't answer and when I was about to open my car she spun me around and kissed me...

I pushed her away...

"What is wrong with you? People can see?

"I don't care, answer me"

She was trying to make a scene in front of her house...

I had to at least alleviate the situation...

We were able to hide our relationship for five years...

And now we are gonna be caught when we are no longer together...

I can't deal with that...

" Hey calm down"

"It's just a friend, go back inside they might be wondering where you are" I said calmly...

I gave her a hug...i slowly let go...

The front door of her house opened...

I got in the car as quickly as I can and avoided looking back...

After my party ...

I didn't here from Quinn again...

1 week... 2 days later...

As I was grocery shopping. ...

I could here a loud laughter at the aisle next to mine...

I could here them clearly...

"That girl was really crushing on you hunny..."

You're blushing...HAHHAHAAA"

Sshhhh... People are trying to shop here...

I made me snap to attention...

I know that voice...

I remember that voice moaning my name...

And besides...i don't need to look anywhere else...

You are way too prettier that her...

Ohhhh ... now you are blushing...

I couldn't help it...

I felt a sharp stab at my heart...

My hands...turned white grabbing my cart...

I was furious...

I needed to see her...

I pushed my cart...towards the end of my aisle...

And took a peek on the next one...

Quinn was standing in the middle wrapped around a brunettes arms getting tickled...

Her laugh was so refreshing...

It has been really a long time since I have heard those ...

Her face was glowing...

And she looked breathtaking...

It is only now I have the time to really look...

Because usually are time together has been limited and rushed...

I always knew she was beautiful...

But now...

Looking at her from afar...


	2. Chapter 2

Her beauty was indescribable... ethereal...

My heart started pounding really hard in my chest...

I was jealous beyond reason...

my face hardened and pushed my cart near their space...

I made a coughing sound to stop their uneccesary sweetness...

"ahem...AHEM. AHem..."

she looked up and saw me...

her face lit up some more and then it looked guilty, before finally settling to nonchalance...

"Hi Rachel"

"Hello Quinn" -

I didn't mean for it to sound harsh...then again...I don't care...(I am reminding you I am jealous beyond reason)

Our staring contest was broken by another voice...

"Hello Quinn" The girl way waving her hands...

"oh... Sorry..."

"This is Marley by the way..."

She reaches out her hand...I didn't want to take it...

Please don't let me take it...

"Hi Rachel, I'm Quinn's girlfriend..."

BITCH...I thought to myself, claiming Quinn like that..(still jealous beyond reason...)

I took her hand and shook it hard...

"Quinn can I have a word with you for a moment"

I took her elbow which surprised both of them and pulled her away from that leech...

I pulled her at the end of the aisle which I hope was a good non hearing distance...

"Rach..."

I didn't allow her to finish...

"Girlfriend"?

I was fuming...

"You have a Girlfriend?"

She scoffs...upon hearing my angry voice...

"Why are you being like this?"

It's not like I am cheating on you.!

she spats back...

That was like a slap on my face...

In reality she is not cheating on me...

I am the biggest cheater here...

This took down my anger, and I try to speak more calmly...

"I apologize Quinn...I was just really surprised..That is all...

You can have anyone you want..."

She looks down and shakes her head...

"No...I mean... YES... Marley is my girlfriend..."

why do I have to ask? my stomach was in nots...Like I wanna vomit...

This confirmation makes me feel things I couldn't really explain...

I felt sick...My eyes are starting to sting...I needed to go...

"It was nice to see you Quinn, I have to go, I just realize Marcus is waiting for me..."

I gave her a quick hug and turned my back as quick as I can...

"RAch" she whispered my name and it made me stop...

My heart pounded... I wanted to run back to her and just hug her...never letting her go...

"I... see you around?"

I didn't turn around, I just nodded and left...

3 weeks later...

"ah...ah...ah..."

Marcus was on top of me...

kissing my neck...pounding on me like we usually do...

Most of the time he can actually get me off...FIve years of sleeping together made him a bit knowledgeable on the things I like...

But this past couple of days,...

My body has been acting differently...

I still love him...but...

everytime we do this...

I can picture Quinn...

doing it with someone else...

and it makes me really mad...

I guess before I knew I am the only one that could touch her...kiss her...

and hold her...

I am so selfish...

I can go to bed with my husband...

and also have her writhing on her bed...

Now...that Marley thing is having her way with her...

I HATED IT SO BAD...

Maybe this is also the way she feels knowing I still go home to my husband...

"Hon...are you okay...?"

I realized he stopped and is now starring at me...

"I came twice already...you haven't ..."

"I am sorry I was just thinking of Natalie's Play on Sunday..."

"Hon...you are such a good mom..."

"I just feel bad that you are so stressed lately and I don't know what else to do to relieve it..."

Gosh...If he only knew...I am a good mom...but I am just stressed because of something else...

I kissed him...and pulled his head down...

He got the hint and settled between my legs...

I bend my knees to give him more room...

I need to at least try...for Him ..for Natalie...

I cleared my head...and grabbed his hair trying to maneuver him...

His hair was shorter than Quinn...

Quinn's hair was soft and longer...

I closed my eyes imagining Quinn's hazel eyes looking at me while she sucks my clit...

Her tounge so strong and probing...

lapping at my juices...

Her eyes turning black with desire...

"ohhhhhhh ...shit...! I am coming...!

"That's it babe"

I hear Marcus whisper kissing my inner thighs...

SHit... I came...but only thinking of Quinnn...

shit...Shit ...shit...


	3. Chapter 3

I tried...

But I am failing...

I tried to get her out of my mind...

But every time I see couples holding hands, whispering to each other...

It reminds me of HER...

When my husband holds me, kisses me...

I wish it was her...

I looked at the ring in my finger that I have been wearing...

Our ring...

Our agreement...

Our love...do I even have the right to call it that?

I couldn't take it anymore...

I drove to her house...

When she opened the door she was in her shortest short and a tank top that leaves nothing to the imagination...

"what are you doing here?"

ouch...that stung a bit...

but she is right, what am I doing here...

I wanted to see her...

Feel her presence...

Hear her voice...

make love to her...

I pushed her back inside and started kissing her...

It was desperate...needy...

and she was not kissing me back...

"Rachel please..."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I kissed her again...

this time she was kissing me back...

I felt her melt against me...

There you are ...

Come back to me please...

my tongue explored her mouth...

Oh how I miss this mouth...

and when she sucked my tongue ...

I couldn't help but moan...

I pushed my hand up her torso...

and felt her bare breast...

they fit very well in my hands...

Oh how I miss these breast...

I squezed them lightly...

and that made her jerk backwards as if the trance was broken...

"Quinn please I need you." I pleaded...

when she looked at me as if she was the one pleading...

She has the look of love and hurt in her eyes...

I started to cry...

This will be the first time she will ever see me like this ...

Broken and weak...

I hated that I caused all these...

I hated that I am hurting her...

I hated that I am hurting my husband...

I hated that I am hating myself...

She hugged me and I cling to her with my dear life...

I wanted to stay in these arms forever...

I just cried...


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's pov

When she was able to control back her breathing...

I held her face and wiped her tear streaked face...

She kissed my cheeks and them my forehead...

"It's okay...You will be okay..."

She looked over my shoulder and I think she saw my boxes...

packing boxes to be exact...

"what's happening" she asked...

"Marley and I got a two year contract with the agency we worked for in Paris...

She got the earlier flight this morning..."

Whaaa whaaat? whe...wheeeen? -she asked, her usually verbose self gone...

"Tomorrow"

"wh...whyyyyyy?"

She was having a panic attack...

I pulled her into the living room...

I sat on the sofa and put her on my lap...

She was already small...but she was smaller somehow...

I cradled her in my arms...and rubbed her back...

This will be the last time I will hold her like this...

she settled in the crook of my neck...

I can feel her breathe and her lips on my neck...

"baby... it's gonna be okay..."

"How is it going to be okay...?

I won't see you anymore...?"

"Believe me ... it is hard for me too...

you have been the center of my world for the past years..."

"I think space and time will be best for us..."

"Noooo...Noo..."

"Hey, we have not seen each other in weeks...,

Just be with your family..."

knock...knock...

"Quinn?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel POV...

Shit...Shit...Shit...MArcus...

I

"It's MArcus ... I told him I will just drop something for you...

We were supposed to go to their office party..."

"Go...I better finish up anyway.."

(I don't want to...I wanna stay with you, I wish I could say these words to her but another knock at the door got me to my feet...I wiped all the remnants of tears on my face...)

"I better go he is supposed to make the opening speech or something"

She stands up and moves to the door...

"wait ...Quinn..."

when I reached her at the door...

she gave me a smile...

a smile, that tore my heart apart...

It was like acceptance of what was...

she leaned forward and gave me a kiss...

I was surprised and wide eyed...

but when her lips moved...

ohhhhhhhh...

I had to close my eyes...

we kissed a thousand times before...

but this was different...

it's a kiss that smashed my broken heart to pieces...

It was a kiss of goodbye...

she moved away and before I could protest, she was opening the door to reveal an impatient looking Marcus...

"Thank God you're still here...I thought we are meeting at home..."

Even though it pains me I had to take my eyes of QUinn for a bit to answer MArcus...

"Sorry, I forgot the time" was my lame excuse.

"I have a cab outside ...Let's go..It's nice to see you again Quinn"

"You too MArcus... Take care of her"

He nodded and started to move outside...

Quinn grabbed my hand...she took out her ring and handed it to me...

"Here...Take it..."

I looked at my hand and it's our ring...

when I looked back up...

she had a tear rolling down her beautiful face...

"Goodbye..."

...\

...and the door slowly closes on me...


	6. Chapter 6

QUINN's POV

I am in the line to enter my plane for Paris and while waiting I couldn't help but wonder.

I am leaving New York but it seems like It has left me long before I even got to the airport.

I don't have anything that I am leaving behind, all my furnitures and others items that did not fit in my four boxes went to the salvation army.

I have nothing left for me here.

I have no one here.

My reverie was interrupted by the guy in front of me.

"Miss, look." He is pointing at the glass walls on our right side where Rachel was frantically waving her hand she looked frazzled and catching her breath.

"Can you watch my line?"

"Sure", he replies.

I don't know if I am happy or sad.

I could be a happy that she came to say goodbye.

I could be sad, because it's always hard to say goodbye especially to her.

I walked towards her and we are only separated by the fiber glass that divides the plane passengers to another section of the terminal, but I could feel her warmth in this freezing room.

She is still the most beautiful woman for me.

She looks like she had been crying and my reaction was just to smile at her.

I wish things were different but it is not.

By the looks of it she had been crying, there was a guard behind her trying to point her to the door, I guess he was asking her to leave. I couldn't hear what was happening on the other side because of the thick glass and vice versa.

She turned her back and spoke to the guard , and after a minute she was frantically talking to random people and after like the 3rd person she came back to the spot in front of me with a piece of paper and pen. She wrote something on it and placed it on the glass for me to read.

**I WILL WAIT FOR YOU...**

**PLEASE COME BACK TO ME...**

I stare at it for a minute.

When she was sure I read the front page she turned it over.

**_I love you_**...

Oh my poor heart...

That was it, my eyes started pouring tears. I felt my face wet and tried to wipe it with the back of my hand.

The feeling was overwhelming. I was numb, overjoyed and miserable.

I love her too...


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel's POV

I showed her the other side of the paper, where I wrote 3 important words.

Words that I only got to understand the true meaning of.

I should have said this to her often showed it to her more but you know how life is, the regret is always in the end.

You only know what your missing once it gone.

She was crying and just looking at the paper in front of her.

I would give everything to just hold her right now and hear her voice but she already disconnected her house phone and even got rid of her cellphone number.

I really wanted to tell her I am sorry for dragging her to a life like this, Being the third party, having to share the one you love to someone else.

I was able to feel being in her shoes just recently when she told me she had a girlfriend and it was extremely difficult.

She wiped her face and eyes looked at me straight in the eyes. Now I was crying too.

Our eyes still found each other and she dropped her bag and had her right hand on her heart and the other on the wall.

I placed my hand on the wall too.

Our palms was supposed to be touching without this glass.

But, I can still feel her...

Starting from my Heart flowing through my veins...

After what seems like an eternity.

Her right hand was still on her heart and the left still on the glass, my hand still on the paper and the other almost touching her, She looked down on the paper again and looks at me and smiles and nods. She gathers her belongings and ran at the door to her plane.

She never looked back but the her smile was so genuine and calm that I felt peace actually wash over me,

and the nod is enough reassurance for me that she is coming back.

I know now what true love is for me at least.

It's not selfish.

It's self sacrificing.

It's letting go.

...

but most of all...

...

It's hoping...


End file.
